<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cursed Watch by Allychik6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351017">The Cursed Watch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allychik6/pseuds/Allychik6'>Allychik6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fic Where Draco is an Asshole [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Dark Artefacts Draco Malfoy, Draco wears a suit, Harry's def into that!, I didn't make any pairings, I still think this story is fun, Mystery, She's awesome, if it has bad language is it still okay to make it rated for general audiences?, mostly because of Roxi, or have any sexy times, you might need to wait for part two if that's what you're into</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allychik6/pseuds/Allychik6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in the midst of the world's most boring case, you just have to try on a watch. And yeah, not the best life choice, what with that magic sucking curse on it. But things could be so much worse for Harry. He can handle feeling a little tired all the time and being stuck with all the extra paperwork in the office. After all, he <em>has</em> died before; some stupid watch isn't going to take him down today.<br/>Of course, the American Dark Artefacts Specialist just might.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fic Where Draco is an Asshole [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cursed Watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, I heard an interesting rumor today,” Roxi said loudly as she barged into Draco’s lab. “Apparently, you volunteered for the London Conference.”
</p><p>Draco did not look up from his work bench. He had finally procured a Wiggentree sample and was currently examining it underneath his microscope to better understand its curative and protective properties. He might have looked up, he might have asked about her day or how she had heard that particular piece of gossip. But he already knew, and the clenching in his stomach had not dissipated since he had gone into Jenkins’ office that morning and volunteered.
</p><p>“I do so enjoy your visits.” Draco replied instead, increasing the magnification. Something was glittering in his sample not unlike the faint glitter he had seen while viewing the slice of dragon liver. “Perhaps next time we can schedule one when I’m not in the midst of some very delicate observations.”
</p><p>Roxi blinked at him, trying to work through all the things Draco wasn’t saying which was frequently a lot. “That’s exactly what you said to me at the club two weeks ago when you were eyeing that guy’s ass. Verbatim, what you said,” she said in a dry even tone.
</p><p>Draco sighed and turned on his stool. “You shaved your head,” he said upon seeing her. Roxi was extremely tall, able to look Draco in the eye tall, and was often complaining that men found her intimidating. “Giving up on finding a date?”
</p><p>“You’re trying to distract me.” Roxi raised an eyebrow. “You, the man who hates to leave the state, who sent me to DC to give a presentation on your magic-technology integration techniques, which I spent the better part of two hours setting up the containment field for because it was fucking DC without coffee because those fuckers use magic for everything. YOU fucking <em>volunteered</em> to go to London? The fuck, Draco, the fuck?” 
</p><p>Draco turned back to his specimens, mostly so he didn’t have to look her in the eye as he tried to lie. “They requested a Dark Artefacts Specialist. I happen to be a Dark Artefacts Specialist. It seemed logical.” He placed the Wiggentree back in it’s protective case and found his Fluxweed sample.
</p><p>Roxi crossed her arms, not deceived in the least, and glared for a full minute before Draco turned back around and said, “Why do you care so much? You’ve been trying to go to London for this conference for the last two years. I volunteered and now you get to go. What’s the problem?”
</p><p>“You know I’m going to find out, right?” she pointed out.
</p><p>“Of course you are.” Draco smiled at her. “It’s not a secret.” And it wasn’t, but that didn’t mean that Draco was at all interested in <em>talking</em> about it.
</p><p>She threw her hands in the air “ARGH! Well, I hope you packed your shit, asshole, ‘cause we’re leaving. Now.”
</p><p>Draco picked up his tiny suitcase from the table and waved it jauntily at her. “Just let me finish this up.” He removed the slide and put it away, making a mental note of the additional glitter. He placed all of the carefully packaged samples back in their cupboard and stowed away the microscope before tucking his shrunken luggage in a pocket and picking up his work bag.
</p><p>Roxi stomped out into the hall while Draco turned off the light, tugging at his earring as he did so. “Nervous?” Roxi asked quietly.
</p><p>And Draco took a moment to respond. “No, I simply relish the idea of returning to a place where I am so rightfully hated. It fills me with a special kind of glee.”
</p><p>She tucked her arm in Draco’s and leaned her head down on his shoulder while they walked to the portkey office. “It’s Potter, isn’t it.”
</p><p>Draco gave a gentle sigh. “It’s Potter.”
</p><p>*
</p><p>Harry had been looking forward to the conference for the last two months, and now, on this wonderful Wednesday, it had arrived. Ron punched him on the shoulder as they left the room for lunch. “There’s some drool on your chin.”
</p><p>Harry punched him back good naturedly. “There is not.”
</p><p>“There is always drool on your face when Henri is here. Too bad he’s not consulting this time, just a brief stay.”
</p><p>A small smile crept onto Harry’s face as he remembered the six week consulting Henri had done last spring. “The man does good detective work. I admire that.”
</p><p>“Yeah, his detective work, that’s why you fell out of your seat when he walked to the front of the room, <em>detective work</em>.” Ron turned the corner. “Where do you want to go for lunch?”
</p><p>Head Auror Robards interrupted the conversation. “Potter, can I borrow you? The Americans have just arrived, and they sent a consultant.”
</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes at Ron. “Everyone sent a consultant, Robards. You might as well have taken an ad in the Prophet.”
</p><p>“Your c’est la vie attitude towards an unremovable object on your wrist disturbs me.” Robards said dryly. “I’ve had to go to extreme measures. Maybe next time you’ll follow protocol and not put on potentially dangerous items.”
</p><p>“It’s a watch.” Harry scowled, but followed Robards down the hall and into R and D. But he froze in the doorway. Draco Malfoy was seated on the table scowling magnificently and looking like sex in a suit. His hair was long, brushing along his ears and falling into his eyes, and his trousers were entirely too tight, clinging to his legs like a second skin. And earrings! God, Draco Malfoy had earrings! A small hoop on the right and cuff on the left. Merlin and Morgana both, but Harry thought he might not breathe.
</p><p>Except there were words coming out of his mouth. “Oh fuck no. No way, Robards, I’d rather live with this thing.” Thank Merlin his mouth was smarter than his brain!
</p><p>“And be on desk duty for the rest of your terribly short life?” Robards asked. “I know it’s not ideal--”
</p><p>“Not ideal! I am not about to let Draco fucking Malfoy within ten meters of me, let alone touch me!” Harry shouted.
</p><p>Draco exchanged a look with Roxi and then said, “It’s a pleasure to see you too, Potter. I’ve been dreaming about this rondez-vous and it has more than lived up to expectations.” He reached down to the table and put on a slim gold pair of spectacles. “Of course, if you enjoy having your magic syphoned off at what must be an exhausting pace, then, by all means, I’ll be happy to make myself scarce.”
</p><p>Roxi was giving Draco <em>the look</em> again, but Draco simply took off his glasses and began to pack up his things, ignoring everyone in the room.
</p><p>Harry broke the silence. “How do you know that?”
</p><p>“Essence of Silverweed. When fully distilled it turns into a fine clear film that allows someone increased magical sight. I can see magic flowing from you into the watch at a high rate.” Draco glanced again at Roxi. “I put it on the glasses to aid in my research.”
</p><p>“Look, just because you figured out what the watch does, doesn’t mean I trust you anywhere near me.” Harry turned back to Robards. “Luis is also a Dark Artefacts expert, and we haven’t met with him. Henri assured me, Luis could help.”
</p><p>Robards sighed. “Fine.” Then he turned back to Draco. “Mr. Malfoy, I am quite interested in your presentation on the uses of potions in detective work tomorrow. Have you brought any examples?” Robards approached the table, and Draco began to pull out his vials.
</p><p>“Of course, Auror Robards, these are the samples I’ve brought.” He drifted into an explanation of each one.
</p><p>Harry took advantage of the moment and slipped out the door. He hadn’t paid much attention to the extremely tall, black woman in the room until she followed him into the hallway. Her long legs easily caught up to him, and Harry inwardly cursed being short. “Is there something I can help you with?” He asked, a polite tone bordering on irritated.
</p><p>“Look.” Roxi put a hand on her hip. “I don’t want to get involved in whatever’s between you and Draco. I’m sure your lack of trust is completely deserved. But, if Luis can’t figure it out, will you at least think about Draco? He came all the way here to help you, and he’s actually pretty good at this sort of thing.”
</p><p>Harry looked at her, at her no nonsense black trousers and masculine white button up and blazer. Her expression was open, not earnest or pleading or condescending, just open. “I’ll think about it,” Harry agreed.
</p><p>Roxi nodded, content with the agreement. “Where can I get a bite to eat around here?”
</p><p>“Canteen is this way.” Harry led her towards the lift. “How do you know Malfoy?”
</p><p>“I’m his handler,” she said as Harry pressed the button and they got in the lift. “For when he goes out into the field.”
</p><p>“I can’t imagine him going in the field.” Harry shook his head and punched the second floor button. He actually did try to picture it, Malfoy in the middle of a crime scene or better, in an illegal potions lab trying to sort through evidence. “He was never one for getting his hands dirty.”
</p><p>Roxi nodded. “It’s not a common event. More often I go out and retrieve things for him.” Roxi didn’t point out that Draco never traveled if he could help it, she’d known him long enough to know better. And besides, she’d just told Potter that Malfoy didn’t go into the field, if he was any kind of smart, he could figure out that the watch on his wrist definitely counted as field work.
</p><p>Of course, that assumed Harry wanted to think about Malfoy in any capacity.
</p><p>“He treats you like an errand girl?” Harry asked, “Why put up with that?”
</p><p>Roxi shrugged. “It’s easier for everyone if he stays in the lab. Doesn’t exactly play well with others.”
</p><p>Harry laughed and the lift doors opened again. “Well that hasn’t changed at all either! He was an annoying prick all through school.” He scanned the room for Ron who had snagged a table with Henri and Luis. Ron caught his eye and waved. “I suppose, you could join us for lunch if you want,” he offered.
</p><p>“Thanks, but I’ll pass.” She and Draco had worked with Henri and Luis on a trafficking case last year. Henri was alright, but Luis and Draco had gone at it in a way Roxi had never seen Draco go at it with anyone. Even now, Draco wouldn’t talk about it, and the one time Jenkins had suggested sending Roxi and Draco to pick up an extradited suspect from the French, Draco had disappeared into Jenkins office for over an hour. Roxi still didn’t know what was exchanged between the two of them, but she had quickly removed Draco from the case and assigned a more senior pair.
</p><p>They parted ways in the canteen, Harry grabbing soup and a sandwich because they could be eaten quickly and Roxi headed over to the grill. He watched her progress through the crowd, mostly because she was easy to see.
</p><p>“Who’s the amazon?” Ron asked when Harry sat down.
</p><p>“American Auror,” Harry replied before drinking his soup from the bowl.
</p><p>“Roxi,” Henri supplied, the rolling r made her name sound exotic. “How did you end up with her?”
</p><p>Harry put down the now half empty bowl. “Oh, her partner’s a Dark Artefacts expert.” He waved his watch riddled hand. “Robards wanted him to take a look at it.”
</p><p>“Must not be very good.” Ron said, “Wasn’t a long meeting.”
</p><p>But Henri was frowning and Luis was scowling something fierce. “That little shit tried to do a consultation from across the ocean?” A muscle in Luis’s check started to twitch. “Arrogant.”
</p><p>“Won’t catch me arguing with that assessment,” Harry shrugged. “But he’s actually here.”
</p><p>Forks clattered on the table. “Draco Malfoy actually left his cozy lab?” Henri asked.
</p><p>And before Harry could reply to that, Ron was saying, “Malfoy?!”
</p><p>Harry finished his soup. “Yep.”
</p><p>“You let Malfoy look at your wrist?” Ron asked.
</p><p>“Oh hell no! I’m not letting that little bastard anywhere near me,” Harry said, perhaps a bit louder than necessary, then turned to Luis and said, “I was hoping you’d take a look.” He offered up his left wrist, clasp up
</p><p>“But of course!” Luis pulled out his wand and began casting a diagnostic spell.
</p><p>Ron finished his meatloaf and then asked, “How do you guys know Malfoy?”
</p><p>“Dragon egg trafficking case. We mostly worked with Roxi as Malfoy refused to leave his lab,” Henri explained.
</p><p>“Still a coward.” Ron shook his head and took a drink. “What a wanker, leave his partner high and dry like that.”
</p><p>Luis had finished with his diagnostics and was now gently tapping the clasp with his wand and muttering under his breath. Harry wasn’t paying much attention though, all the other experts had done pretty much the same thing.
</p><p>“I wonder why he came to London,” Harry asked, curiosity piqued.
</p><p>“Blackmail?” Henri suggested. “That’s how Roxi got him to leave his lab the one time we saw him. She insisted he come out to a club with us, threatened something awful quiet in his ear that made his whole face turn red.”
</p><p>“That seems reasonable.” Harry bit into his sandwich. “Only time I’ve ever seen him motivated to do anything was under duress.” He looked up and saw Roxi headed over to the lift, sandwiches in hand. Was she saving a snack for later? She caught him looking, but Harry didn’t back down.
</p><p>“Depluso,” Luis muttered.
</p><p>All the cutlery, plates, and trays shot into the air.
</p><p>“Accio! Protego!” And then rushed towards Roxi slamming into her protection shield before clattering harmlessly on the floor. The whole canteen went silent. She shot a glare at Luis and then stepped into the lift just as it pinged open. Harry realized belatedly that he should have been paying more attention to what Luis had been doing. He wasn’t the first expert to try the banishing charm. Roxi had been very quick with her summoning and shielding charms. The last expert to try that trick had landed two people in St. Mungo’s. Roxi was impressively quick, really, to have noticed the danger from so far away. “She’s handy with a wand.”
</p><p>“You should see her non-verbals.” Henri nodded.
</p><p>“Is she presenting on that?” Ron asked hopefully. He was always trying to improve his wordless casting.
</p><p>“No.” Henri shook his head. “Americans always present on potions. Very integrated over there, lots of money in potions development.” As if that explained anything.
</p><p>“Sorry, ‘Arry.” Luis said. “I’d need to do a lot more research. Perhaps if there is some time tomorrow I can try again.”
</p><p>“S’okay.” Harry shrugged. “I’m used to it now.” He picked up his sandwich in one hand and his tray in the other. It was time to head back to the conference room.
</p><p>The Germans were presenting a new wand making technique and the benefits for casting. It was fairly technical and Harry had some trouble with the accent. Boredom mixed with the magical drain from the watch caused him to fall asleep. It had been happening more and more in the afternoons that he fell asleep at his desk. Because of this, Harry had chosen a seat in the back of the conference room where no one could see if he drifted off. Ron sat in the front and agreed to take notes for him. Only Roxi, who was sitting across the aisle noticed.
</p><p>At the break she nudged him awake. “I can promise that Draco won’t try the banishing charm.”
</p><p>Harry let out a long sigh. What was the point of attending the conference if he was just going to sleep through the afternoon presentations? “You’re quick with your wand.”
</p><p>Roxi shrugged. “I have sisters,” she said as if that explained anything. And then she headed out into the hall to stretch her legs.
</p><p>Harry opted for a trip to the loo, and on his way back to the room he paused outside R and D where Draco was sitting on a stool at the table. His waistcoat set off the narrow taper of his waist, and Harry was caught for a moment at the sight. Luckily, Draco’s back was to the door and he was very focused on the long piece of fabric spread across the table. Harry peeked farther into the room and saw a range of tools including tweezers of various sizes, a soldering gun, some sort of glue, and a long straight pin. The otherside of the fabric was covered in small electronic parts.
</p><p>“Are you coming in or are you going to lurk in the door all afternoon?” Draco asked with only a hint of irritation in his voice.
</p><p>Harry dithered for a moment longer and then stepped in. Draco turned around, a sneer dying on his lips. “Potter.” He turned back around to his project and began moving the electronic pieces around. “Please, take a seat.” He gestured to the stool next to him where he had cleared a space on the fabric.
</p><p>Hesitantly, Harry sat down.
</p><p>“Would you place your arm here?” Draco gestured towards a swatch of black fabric that had recently been cleared of tools and parts. Harry did, keeping a wary eye on Malfoy. “Please remove the watch.”
</p><p>“I can’t.”
</p><p>Malfoy kept his gaze on the watch. “I know. I want to see what happens when you try. I assume nothing catastrophic as you don’t seem to be injured.”
</p><p>“Nothing happens.” Harry scowled. The Russian and Spanish experts had both asked him to do this. Harry flipped his wrist over and began to tug at the leather strap. As had happened every other time, the strap didn’t budge.
</p><p>Malfoy was nodding and then reached into his bag for a small leather pouch. “Thank you. Would you keep your wrist still while I try something? Don’t move it regardless of what happens.”
</p><p>“Fine.” Harry agreed. He watched carefully as Malfoy’s long fingers delicately pushed the leather through the clasp until it came undone. “What?!” Harry shouted, immediately lifting up his arm. The watch face remained firmly affixed to his wrist, and Draco wrapped a hand around Harry’s forearm.
</p><p>“You said you wouldn’t move, Potter.” He pushed it back down to the table, twisted the straps and loosely redid the clasp so that it was now upside down. “Flip your hand over.”
</p><p>Harry did as asked, and Draco quickly flipped the face to see the back of the watch. “Great, now it’s just upside down.” Harry scowled.
</p><p>“I’m not done, Potter.” Draco opened his little leather pouch and took out what had to be the world’s tiniest screwdriver. He found the tiny lip, carefully inserted the screwdriver underneath and delicately twisted his wrist until the back of the watch popped off.
</p><p>“How did you do that?” Harry demanded.
</p><p>“There’s an intentional aspect to the curse. Since I had no intention of removing it from your wrist, it let me do whatever I wanted,” Malfoy explained.
</p><p>None of the other experts had even thought to take the back off. Harry leaned over to peer into the guts of the watch. There were more tiny screws, a dizzying array of gears as well as a flat battery. Draco put on his spectacles and pushed Harry’s head slowly out of the way. After only a moment, he got up and began to search the room for something. “What are you looking for?” Harry asked.
</p><p>“A lamp.” Malfoy slammed a few cabinets shut.
</p><p>“And lumos won’t work?”
</p><p>Malfoy sighed, “The magic in the spell will reflect off of my glasses. I won’t be able to clearly see the spells in the watch. A lamp will be much more useful.” He suddenly pulled his head out of the back of a cabinet and began to look around the room. “Of course, that only works if there is electricity to power the lamp. Never mind.”
</p><p>He left the cabinets and sat back on his stool. “Lumos. If you could hold this, preferably out of my line of sight.” He handed the Hawthorne wand to Harry and proceeded to ignore him as he began to pull out screws one by one. It was tedious to watch him slowly remove the battery and then carefully inspect it before placing it on the fabric to his left. And then he used the tiniest pair of tweezers and removed the first gear. “Ah,” He said in an exceptionally pleased voice.
</p><p>“What?”
</p><p>Malfoy placed the gear next to the battery. “It’s not a spell, not entirely anyway.” He reached back into his bag and pulled out a small bottle of water and then removed a tiny brush from his tool kit.
</p><p>“What are you doing now?”
</p><p>“Washing off the potion.” Malfoy took the lid off the water, dipped in his brush and carefully scrubbed the tiny gear. He had to scrub it several times to remove all traces of the magic, and then he placed it carefully next to the battery before removing the next gear.
</p><p>He was methodical, meticulous, and incredibly boring. Three gears in, and Harry fell asleep against Malfoy's shoulder. Draco felt Harry’s forehead smack against him and paused to make sure neither of them would fall over. His wand clattered to the floor, which did make it slightly more difficult to see, but nothing Draco hadn’t dealt with before. He kept working, pausing only occasionally to adjust Harry and prevent him from falling off the stool.
</p><p>After the first hour, Draco had a crick in his neck and his fingers on the right hand were perpetually in danger of falling asleep, but he gave them a painful wiggle and pushed through. In the second hour he developed a headache from wearing the spectacles too long, but he was coming to the end of the gears and then only needed to give the watch a thorough inspection and wash to remove any residue before reassembling.
</p><p>Roxi stopped by the room after the presentations ended for the day. Draco was still in the midst of reassembling, and she waited patiently in a corner of the room. They’d been working together for so long she knew better than to interrupt. As he replaced the dead battery, Draco whispered, “Potter, I need you to flip your arm over.”
</p><p>Harry jerked awake, but Malfoy kept him seated on the stool with one arm. He shook his head to clear away the sleep, and then looked down at the assembled watch. “You didn’t put the back on yet.”
</p><p>“I need you to flip your arm over.” Harry did, and Draco ran his fingers over the strap. His fingers accidentally touched the inside of his wrist and Harry flinched. “Sorry, cold hands.” But then he was deftly undoing the strap. “Lift your arm.”
</p><p>It wasn’t the cold that caused Harry to flinch. He lifted his arm, and the watch remained on the table. “What?” He said, a bit stupid with shock.
</p><p>Draco was back to rummaging through his bag, coming up with a fresh package of batteries and a small mallet. He walked around the table to a section not covered by the fabric, laid the battery down and transfigured it into a battery suitable for the watch. And then he was placing the battery in the case, folding a corner of the fabric over the watch and gently tapping the back into place. “Curse free.” He held the watch out to Harry, who was still in a bit of shock as he reached out to take it.
</p><p>“Thanks.”
</p><p>“Please,” Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry. “Don’t mention it. Ever.” He began to tidy his tiny tools.
</p><p>Harry waited for a moment, to see if Malfoy would say anything else, but as the tools slowly disappeared into his bag, he gave up on that idea. Instead, Harry turned his attention to Roxi. “Thanks for the advice.”
</p><p>She shook her head. “All I did was talk, you did the hard part. Not everyone listens when I suggest they spend time with Draco.” Her eyes flickered over to Malfoy and she said more loudly, “Because he’s an enormous ass.”
</p><p>Draco’s hands paused in their task only momentarily at his name. “I’ll be at the inn.” And then he was rolling up his fabric, the electronics slowly encased in the soft black flannel. As he finished, Draco nodded at Roxi and then looked at Harry. “Potter.” And then he was walking out the door.
</p><p>And Harry was staring at the way his arse moved, the way his trousers clung to the muscle. Why did it have to look so good? And then Malfoy was in the hall, and Roxi was clearing her throat and saying, “Where can a girl get a drink around here?”
</p><p>“Ron, his wife, and I usually stop by the Blue Dragon, if you’d like to join us.”
</p><p>“Thanks, I think I will.” She walked over to the door and then paused, “You know, I think he meant for you to put that back on.”
</p><p>“What? Why would I do that?” Harry asked, staring dumbly at the watch in his hand.
</p><p>“I imagine,” Roxi said dryly, “it’s in case you don’t want anyone to know he was the one who helped you.”
</p><p>“Oh,” Harry looked up at her vaguely amused expression. “That’s oddly nice of him.”
</p><p>“Yep, most of the time he’s a right asshole, the kind you want to punch just because you looked at his face. But every once in a while, he’s weirdly considerate. What time should I meet you?”
</p><p>“Oh, uh, we usually head over right after work. I can grab Ron and we can all go together.”
</p><p>Roxi nodded and Harry put on the watch. “Does Malfoy want to come?” Harry asked.
</p><p>One corner of Roxi’s mouth turned up. “I am sure that he is more than capable of finding his own entertainment for the evening.”
</p><p>For a moment, Harry paused to wonder about Roxi and Malfoy’s relationship. They clearly knew each other well, or, at least Roxi knew Malfoy. And she clearly trusted him, and occasionally seemed to like him. But it was equally clear they weren’t really friends. A friend wouldn’t just abandon someone to spend time with a nemesis. But, was that really what they were? Would Malfoy travel all the way back to London to help a nemesis? Perhaps there had been some sort of blackmail involved. Harry considered the situation until he and Roxi caught up to Ron back at their office. “Ready for the pub? I invited Roxi to join us.”
</p><p>“Not Henri and Luis?” Ron asked in surprise.
</p><p>“Uh, no. I didn’t see them after the break.”
</p><p>“Robards find someone else to take a look at your arm?” Ron stuffed some papers in his bag, and then handed Harry a notepad. “Here, I took notes.”
</p><p>“Thanks.” Harry put them on his desk. “I’ll look at them tomorrow.”
</p><p>“How’s the arm?” 
</p><p>Harry didn’t look at Roxi who was still in the doorway. “Better, one of the Unspeakables managed to get it to stop sucking up all my magic. Still stuck on my arm though.” He waved it in the air. Because Roxi had been right, Harry really wasn’t interested in telling anyone Malfoy helped him. “Hermione going to meet us?”
</p><p>“Yeah, I may have mentioned to a few others we’d be there tonight too.” Ron pulled off his robes and left them hanging by the door. “Aren’t you partners with Malfoy?” he asked Roxi suspiciously.
</p><p>She nodded with a tight smile. “That doesn’t make us joined at the hip.”
</p><p>Ron frowned. “Yeah, well, he’s not exactly popular around here.”
</p><p>“Is he popular anywhere?” Roxi asked with an amused tilt to her head.
</p><p>Harry laughed, “Come on, Ron. She probably needs a break from him just like everyone else. I know I do.”
</p><p>“I haven’t even seen the wanker and I need a break,” Ron agreed. “Alright, let’s go.”
</p><p>They took the floo, both Ron and Harry brushing off ash when they arrived. Roxi followed them, looking immaculate as she stepped out of the fireplace. “How do you do that?” Ron demanded.
</p><p>“Imperturbable potion on my robes.” Roxi grinned.
</p><p>“I want one!” Ron cried.
</p><p>“Well, I’ll see if I can’t get Draco to brew one for you.”
</p><p>“What?”
</p><p>Roxi smirked very much like Malfoy. “He does everyone’s robes in the office. There’s a trick getting it to adhere to the fabric.”
</p><p>“Git always was good at potions.” Ron scowled. “Oh look, Hermione!” He took off quickly for the corner table Hermione had picked.
</p><p>Roxi gave Harry a look, as if they were both in on some secret except Harry really wasn’t sure what the secret was, except that maybe it had to do with Malfoy and him being sort of brilliant and definitely an ass. But maybe it had to do with Roxi saying stuff she knew would both impress and piss off Ron. Or maybe there was some other inscrutable thing going on that Harry should know but didn’t. It was disturbing. “Uh, want a pint?” Harry asked.
</p><p>“It’s not warm, is it?” Roxi looked hesitantly at the bar.
</p><p>“Uh, no. I hear that Americans drink it colder than us, but it isn’t warm by any stretch.”
</p><p>“Sure.” Roxi nodded.
</p><p>“I’ll get us a round then.” Harry pointed at the table before going over to the bar.
</p><p>Roxi hesitated for a moment. Draco didn’t often talk about Potter and his friends, only late at night in the throes of some sort of anxiety induced fever. Mostly he talked about fear, fear of failure, fear of disobeying, fear of dying. And in the mix of all that was talk of Potter, of horrible things they had done to each other, and the realization that Draco both admired and hated Potter for all the things Potter stood for at school. She walked to the table.
</p><p>“Hello,” she greeted everyone at the table.
</p><p>Hermione smiled up hesitantly, “Hello?”
</p><p>“This is Roxi, Malfoy’s partner.” Ron clarified.
</p><p>Hermione’s smile turned to a frown.
</p><p>“I promise, he’s not joining us.” Roxi tried to smooth over the tension. “Too busy in the lab.” Because back at headquarters everyone understood Draco lived in the lab.
</p><p>Harry came back with four pints. “Roxi?” He offered her the first and then set the other three on the table. “Have a good day, ‘Mione?”
</p><p>Hermione nodded, took a sip, and then launched into a story about working with Blaise Zabini and his hair. Ron and Harry laughed at all the appropriate moments, and Roxi smiled along. “How’s the conference?”
</p><p>“Brilliant!” Harry smiled. “At least, the parts I’ve been awake for. And Henri and Luis are both here too, so it’s great.”
</p><p>Hermione shook her head. “You and Henri, I’m surprised not to see him here tonight.”
</p><p>Harry shrugged. “Since I invited Roxi, I thought it was better not to invite them.”
</p><p>And because it sounded like Roxi had a problem with the Auror pair, she spoke up. “To be clear, I don’t have a problem with them, but Draco and Luis don’t get along great.”
“Does Malfoy get along with anyone?” Ron asked, realized that might be a mistake to say in front of Roxi and took a long drink from his pint.
</p><p>Roxi shrugged. “I won’t deny that he's not the easiest person to get along with. But, Draco takes a particular exception to Luis. I asked about it once, but he refused to discuss the issue.”
</p><p>“Probably not enough of an arsehole for Malfoy, no offense.” Ron snorted into his beer.
</p><p> “I like Luis,” Harry said defensively. “You missed their presentation yesterday on new tracking techniques.” And the conversation drifted into the various presentations. For the most part Roxi was quiet, nursing her pint and watching the interactions between the three friends, the way they laughed, the way Hermione seemed to smile equally at Harry and Ron even though her hand was clearly locked with Ron’s, the way they seemed to lean in towards each other. 
</p><p>After about an hour, Hermione went to the loo, and Ron went to get another round. Harry turned his attention fully to Roxi. “How did you end up with Draco as a partner?”
</p><p>“We were in the Academy together.” Roxi smiled. “No one else seemed to tolerate him as well as I do, so, after graduation, I got that unfortunate task.”
</p><p>“I find it difficult to believe he went into Auroring. Not really something he seemed interested in at school.”
</p><p>“I’d love to hear about him at school,” Roxi found her opening and asked.
</p><p>“A complete git.” Harry scowled. “All that pureblood, superiority complex bullshit. Always calling Hermione names and trying to get us in trouble. He had this whole vendetta against one of the teachers.”
</p><p>“Are we talking about Malfoy now?” Ron came back with another round. “I love a good Malfoy rant.”
</p><p>“But you spoke for him at his trial,” Roxi pointed out. “Surely he wasn’t all terrible.”
</p><p>Harry got quiet, the way the war always got him quiet. “Well, he was just a child really. We all were. I mean, he had a choice, but it really wasn’t much of one, die horribly, watch your parents die horribly, or follow Voldemort. I just didn’t expect him to do something like Auroring afterwards.”
</p><p>“What did you expect?”
</p><p>Ron answered, “Wealthy arse of leisure?”
</p><p>And then Harry agreed. “Nothing. I didn’t expect him to do anything actually.”
</p><p>Roxi nodded as if she understood, and perhaps after all her experience with Malfoy she did even though she’d never been in school with them. “Low expectations,” she offered up.
</p><p>“Pretty much, but then, you know him.” Ron nodded, and then smiled because Hermione was headed back to the table.
</p><p>“I do know him.” Roxi turned to Harry. “It’s why I was so surprised that he agreed to come to London.”
</p><p>Harry was already nodding along. “Henri mentioned he doesn’t like to travel.”
</p><p>“That’s an understatement. He once threatened to quit over a trip, and it resulted in a three day standoff between him and Head Auror Jenkins. It hasn’t been required of him since then. Makes a girl real curious as to why he would agree to come to a voluntary conference in London.” She gave Harry a pointed look.
</p><p>And Harry tried to disappear into his pint.
</p><p>Dean Thomas approached the table and saved Harry from both drowning and answering.
</p><p>Roxi didn’t exactly tuck herself into the corner of the booth, but she did somehow manage to fade into the background of the pub, chatting politely when the situation called for it, but mostly observing and listening. She listened to Dean complain about a Neo Death Eater group and how it would only get them riled up to know a real Death Eater was in town.
</p><p>Ginny came over to the table, introduced herself, and then gave an extremely shortened version of the Tom Riddle’s Diary story, which Roxi had known the basics and was very interested in learning this other version of the tale. She’d done her thesis on Voldemort at the Academy. Neville came over and told her about leading the Hogwarts Rebellion in Seventh Year.
</p><p>“So, you’re like Princess Leia then? Leading the Rebellion, standing up to the forces of darkness?” She asked.
</p><p>“Who’s Princess Leia?” Neville asked, and Roxi smirked. Draco would have gotten the reference.
</p><p>And then it was just her and Harry again for a moment. “I get it now.” Roxi finished the dregs of her beer.
</p><p>“Get what?” Harry asked, starting in on his fourth.
</p><p>“Why Draco came to London.”
</p><p>“Why?” Harry was fairly drunk now, and more than a little curious.
</p><p>“You were all in the foxhole together.”
</p><p>“Malfoy was a Death Eater,” Harry pointed out only vaguely understanding the concept of a foxhole. “He was on the other side.”
</p><p>Roxi stood up. “Yeah, he was. Thanks for the insight, Harry Potter.”
</p><p>*
</p><p>Harry walked into the conference room Thursday morning and saw Draco Malfoy leaning over a table. Why in the name of Merlin did he have to have an arse like that? His eyes trailed upwards to the untucked shirt under the waistcoat, noticed his slender waist and narrow shoulders again. He was tall, and bent at the waist to arrange his tiny vials on the table. It should be illegal for someone to assume that position in the workplace. It was only after Roxi coughed loudly that he found a seat at the back. 
</p><p>It was much harder to see Malfoy through all the heads, but the image was sort of stuck in Harry’s mind. If he thought Malfoy looked like sex in a suit yesterday, seeing him the next morning in the same suit but rumpled? A shiver ran through his stomach, god he looked like-like fuck.
</p><p>“Hey mate,” Ron slid into the seat next to him and thankfully cut off that line of thinking. “You’re early.”
</p><p>“Am I?” Harry asked absently. Henri and Luis had just walked through the door, and Harry actively decided that Henri was much more pleasant to look at. He didn’t have that same intensity that Mafloy seemed to exude, but he had nice, broad shoulders. And while he didn’t fill out a pair of trousers quite as nicely, Harry knew from personal experience that his cock was very nice. Of course, the only way to get a true comparison, would be to get some personal experience with Malfoy’s cock.
</p><p>“You’re drooling again,” Ron teased.
</p><p>And Harry realized he’d just been wondering about Draco Malfoy’s cock. He shook his head, looked at Ron and wiped the corner of his mouth. Roxi was smirking at him again. Harry frowned at her, and the smirk turned to a full on grin.
</p><p>Luckily the presentation started up then, with Roxi launching into an explanation of American magical culture. “As many of you are already aware, American wizards and witches often live side by side with their non-magical counterparts, attending the same schools, shopping at the same stores, even living in the same buildings, especially in the larger cities. And since we also have a Statute of Secrecy, a much greater emphasis has been placed on potions which are much easier to disguise. Wands and spell work are, of course, important, but when faced with a sudden downpour and a large crowd, even a discrete impervius will be seen by someone.”
</p><p>“It isn’t just magic though.” Malfoy interrupted Roxi who turned that impressive frown on him. Harry could hear the excitement in Malfoy’s voice, and his eyes were bright as he spoke. He looked almost feverish. “But technology. Increasingly the use of cellphones, computers, and other electronics are making their way into the wizarding world. Up until recently, the use of magic has greatly impeded the flow of electrons necessary to make this technology functional.”
</p><p>“What’s an electron?” Ron asked Harry who shook his head.
</p><p>“By their nature, it is impossible to use spells or charms as a substitute for electricity. In most magical homes in America, living in such close quarters with non-magical people means that spells in the home can affect even simple light fixtures. Thus, potions are a way around this failing.” Malfoy stepped around the table and turned on the laptop sitting next to his potions display. “With careful application, we have devised a way to use potions and non-magical technology simultaneously in order to make use of these new advancements.
</p><p>“Have a question? Want to find a location? Need to translate something?  Perhaps you need to give a presentation containing a lot of data? It’s now possible to modify a laptop and enable any witch or wizard in magical or non-magical locations to do so.” Malfoy gestured towards the laptop. “This will revolutionize the magical community’s understanding of the non-magical and improve communication and knowledge as well as improving inter-magical communication as well. Would anyone care to try?”
</p><p>Interestingly, Ron’s hand was the first one up, and Malfoy nodded. Other Aurors crowded around to watch him. Harry was towards the back of the crowd, interested, but more so in the way Roxi was whispering angrily at Malfoy. Her face was tight, almost as tight as Malfoy’s shoulders as he made a fevered response. Harry edged his way closer to them.
</p><p>“I get it, Draco, I do,” Roxi hissed. “But I am not taking the heat for this.”
</p><p>“I will deal with Jenkins.”
</p><p>“It’s gonna be way worse than last time, you know.”
</p><p>“I am prepared,” Draco said nonchalantly.
</p><p>“Prepared!” Roxi’s voice went up several decibels, but most everyone else was too busy with the laptop to notice. Harry saw Luis look over at them, but then Roxi dropped her voice again. “I know you didn’t have this <em>prepared</em> when we got here yesterday, and you clearly haven’t slept. You’re judgement isn’t--”
</p><p>“I’ve made worse choices!” Draco spat back. “And even if it comes to that, this is the right thing to do. If Jenkins can’t see that, then fine. So be it!”
</p><p>“I hate to interrupt,” Harry was shocked to see Luis make a face one part sneer and one part leer at Malfoy. “But how did you use a potion on highly delicate equipment that does not do well when submerged?”
</p><p>“I find heavy distillation and careful application solve that problem. It’s not something to be undertaken by someone with unsteady hands.” Malfoy cocked his head in irritation.
</p><p>“No one had hands that steady.” Luis scowled.
</p><p>Malfoy noticed Harry’s attention and smirked. “I do.”
</p><p>And then someone else asked a question about ingredient properties, and Malfoy replied with a less snarky, but still unwelcoming tone “It’s proprietary. I can’t discuss the ingredients. Share, Weasley. I am sure everyone else would like a turn.”
</p><p>And then Ron was coming over and saying something about how it was a bit miraculous and how his dad had been tinkering with various methods of overcoming the electrical/magical conundrum. And Harry watched as Malfoy listened carefully and replied, “Actually, Arthur’s paper in All Things Muggle was my inspiration to try something like this. I think his earlier experiments failed due to the complex nature of a computer, the need to protect all parts, not just the outer casing and plug.”
</p><p>Ron’s mouth fell open in shock and he muttered something agreeable before making a beeline for Harry. “What happened to Malfoy?”
</p><p>“No idea, but it is definitely creepy,” Harry whispered back. 
</p><p>The rest of the presentation consisted of Malfoy impatiently answering questions and Roxi showing other Aurors how to use the laptop. It was a lot of, “no, this is the start button,” and “you use the pad to move the cursor. Yes, the little arrow is the cursor. No, it won’t cast any curses. Yes, it’s a muggle word.”
</p><p>When the break finally came, Malfoy slipped away, and Harry didn’t see him again for eight months.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I started this story over a year ago, around the time I wrote To Sleep Perchance to Dream. It started mostly as a character study for Harry and Draco, and is probably the reason most of my stories feature a Draco who's a bit of an asshole and a Harry who's a bit of a dumbass. So, here it is, over a year after I wrote the first draft and I am finally posting! Yeah for persistence! This is part 1 of 4.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>